csofandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze
Blaze (Malay: Marak) is the third mission in Human Scenario storyline. Storyline After meeting up with Commander Victor's team, Red Lizard Zim, a worldwide mercenary leader is contacted to hire a train called Blaze to transport the rescue team and pass up the Phobos DNA back to laboratory for research. On the way, they are attacked by Vanguard troops in the Osprey helicopter and on the Blaze train. Overview Blaze actually consists of 3 different phases. The first phase is inside the V-22 Osprey, where you must defend it against Drones. The second phase is inside the Blaze train, where you must kill a Heavy Titan, followed by regular Titans and Troopers. The third phase is outside the train where you must destroy another upcoming Osprey. The drones will assist the Osprey in annihilating the players. Events Singapore/Malaysia: This map was released on June 20, 2012 alongside with the resale of Skull-7. Japan: This map was released on January 19, 2012. Indonesia: This map was released on August 29. 2012 alogside with HK 23E. Transcripts #''Hey, soldiers in the air, can you hear me?'' #''This is 'Red Lizard'. It seems like you have been pursued by a huge thing.'' #''Well, we are currently located in the mercenary train on the ground. I can actually help you...'' #''However, as you know, we are mercenaries (Malay: tentera upahan). There is no reason for us to help you without any contract with the government.'' #''Thus, you should earn more time when I discussed with your government.'' #''Be careful from all attack that aim to bring your helicopter down.'' #''Please check the helicopter's HP on the above screen.'' #''I'll give you a call directly after the negotiation (Malay: rundingan) is finalized with the government.'' < time passes > #''Hey, soldiers in the air, are you still alive?'' #''There is one good and bad news, but I will tell you the good news first.'' #''The good news is the contract has been made with a condition to allow you guys to ride on my train.'' #''Now the part about the bad news. You are still been pursued by that huge thing behind you.'' #''I guess that is Osprey as I can continue to see the Drones...'' #''Haha. If Osprey continue his pursue, I will be drag into a dangerous situation with you guys.'' #''So, I believe you should drop the Drones first and let Osprey retreat by himself.'' #''If that happened, I shall see you on the ground... Haha....'' < later > #''Fine, it looks like you have successful landed.'' #''Welcome to Red Lizard Mercenary Train, the Blaze.'' #''I couldn't bring our mercenary soldiers to assist you in the battle, but this train will be able to assist you in the escape.'' #''Alright then, we are going to pursuit Osprey from now on according to our contract.'' #''By the way, let's welcome our visitors from Osprey before that.'' < Vanguard troop ransack the Blaze > #''Argh!! Vanguard troop! How dare you damage my beloved Blaze!'' #''I will not let you off... Why are you still standing here? Grab your weapon and kill all of them!'' #''I do not think that Osprey will appear easily. Follow my strategy and lure him out.'' #''Annihilate all the Drones and force their leader out.'' < after several great firefights > #''Yes!! Finally, you are here. Osprey!!'' #''What on earth is that huge thing? Comanche is nothing comparable to this!'' #''Hahaha... Well then, it show time.'' < the player battles with the Osprey > Achievements Honor mission Gallery File:Loadingbg_hs_blaze.png|Loading background Loadingbg hs blaze new.png|Ditto, new tooltip blaze idn.png|Tooltip, Indonesia version Tooltip blaze sgp.png|Ditto, Singapore/Malaysia version, notice that 'Bang Guard company' translate mistake is 'Vanguard troop'. File:Blaze_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster O080010971309430322296.jpg|Gerrard poster File:Hs_blaze_20120623_1417490.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20121013_0017020.jpg|Newest Blaze Loading Screen (Indonesian) xpLcpo1rtUM Trivia *This map mirrors Half-Life: Opposing Force's prologue. *Some players may find this map lagging as the map has func_train which it does not fully support in multiplayer. Category:Human Scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps